1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a brilliant toner and an electrostatic charge image developer.
2. Related Art
Methods of visualizing image information via an electrostatic image such as an electrophotographic method are currently used in various fields.
In the electrophotographic method of the related art, a method of visualizing image information through plural processes of forming an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor or an electrostatic recording medium by using various methods, attaching voltage detecting particles called “toner” to the electrostatic latent image and developing the electrostatic latent image (toner image), transferring the image onto a surface of a transfer medium, and fixing the image by heating or the like is generally used.
Among toners, for the purpose of forming an image having brilliance such as metallic gloss, a brilliant toner is used.